From the Kalanthrian Forests
by MangaGirl2303
Summary: My first Fanfic. Luna and her twin brother Ignis show up at the DWMA one day claiming to be from another realm. Lord Death and Kid are the only ones who even knew about other realms. Luna loves to tease, and Ignis is playful but rational. How will the group deal with these magic users and the bad guys that come with. Takes place a few years after anime. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Ignis)

I turn around, "Come on Luna!" I beckon for her to follow me. "We're almost there!" I walk up a sandy hill and stare out all around me.

"I don't think we should do this Ignis." My sister stops and leans to one side, sadly. "Mother said that the DWMA hates people like us, people with _magic_" I turn to her and frown.

"I did some research, its witches they hate. Not us. Come on, you know that we belong here as much as the next student. Besides, Regi said we need training. Else what happened a few months ago will happen again." She looks down. I cross my arms.

"I-I don't want that to happen again" She mumbles, just loud enough so I can hear her.

"Then come on!" I yell down, glad our fight was over. She jumps up and does a front flip in the air, landing on her feet with her one side pony swishing. I give her a giant smile, "Catch me if you can!" I yell taking off towards the city.

~^o^~

(Maka)

"Soul" I look over towards my butthead of a partner. We were on our way home from a game with Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Crona, Liz, Patty, Soul, and myself.

"What?" He quickly answers, still watching the road.

"I'm sensing something different, two new souls. I've never seen any souls like them before. They're not human, but they aren't witch, or kishen eggs either." He stops the bike, and I get off. I close my eyes, hoping to find the souls again. "Where are they Maka?" I concentrate. _These souls, what are they? _

"They're right outside the city," I point in a direction that is south of where we currently are. "Over that way." Soul gets back on his bike. "Shouldn't we contact Lord Death?" He shrugs.

"I want to go check it out," He revs his bike. "Coming with me or not?" I shake my head and get on, "Besides if you contact Lord Death you might see your father." I smile.

"I guess it's for the best then." He starts driving towards the exit of Death City.

~^o^~

(Luna)

_Why are we doing this? Bad things always seem to come when I follow my brother's stupid plans. _I stand, leaning against a building, playing with my one, small pony with only a few tufts of my silver hair in it. "Hey Ignis, I thought you were good at racing!" I yell out at him, impatiently. "Ignis?" _Where the hell is he?_ "Ignis!" I yell louder. "In the name of Kalathrian where are you?" I look around, nothing. I can't believe I lost him, what an incompetent twin. I hear the sound of a motor, don't know why though. I see some kind of vehicle come out of the entrance and I hide behind something.

"I don't see anyone Maka." I heard one of them say. I couldn't see them, I was behind a sand hill, but it was obvious that a boy was speaking.

"That's because they're hiding." A girl replied. Do they, know about me and Ignis? Do they somehow know we're here? "It's alright, we won't hurt you. Whoever it is that's out there can come out now." She raises her voice, likely so we could hear her. The way she spoke made me feel like a child, and that was an insult I wouldn't ignore, and I know Ignis feels the same.

"How dare you treat us like little children, we aren't going to ignore that you know." I put to my head, and shake it, annoyed. Stupid Ignis, guess I have to back him up now.

**A/N:**

**This is my first fanfic, for anything ever so try to stay with me. I'll try to do long chapters but sense this will probably be a longer story I will have some short chapters too. I prefer longer stories, as I get really into them but if you want a short story I will write one.**

**I do NOT own Soul Eater! **

**Have a good morning, night or afternoon. ^o^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Ignis)

"I can't believe it! I'm actually in the DWMA!" I spin, slowly taking it all in. My sister just hides her face, most likely contemplating if she should actually hide.

"Yep!" The blond calling herself Maka exclaims. Smiling brightly, "I can't believe you haven't even been to Death City before. I spin on my toes, still in shock that we made it here. Luna puts her arms up as I run to her and take her hands.

"We made it sis, we finally made it" I start jumping up and down like a teen girl with her friend after talking to the cutest guy in school. Luna just glares at me.

"Don't start saying that I actually _wanted _to come to this godforsaken place. I only followed you because on that night, before the attack mother made me promise to keep _you_ out of trouble. YOU, the reason I was second-best, YOU the reason I share all my claims, **YOU **the one who took everything from me, and for what? So I could follow you to the school that took in the person who caused that night." She spits out her words, and moves a bit closer before continuing, "Did you actually think I wanted to come _here_! To the place that took in the reason mother died in the first place? I asked multiple times to go back, and you just kept refusing. I'm sick of your obsession with this, this _rats nest of scum_!" With that she turns and stomps past Soul and out the hallway.

"So not cool, girl." She sticks her tong out at him and flips him of. Maka runs after her.

~^o^~

(Luna)

"Get the fuck away from me you flat chested twerp!" I yell to the underdeveloped girl following me. She twitched. "Ah, did I hit a soft spot, little board." She brings out a book and attempts to hit me over the head. "You too offended to go get your scythe, or are you just trying to copy Lord Death with a book?" I laugh and jump as she tries to hit me again. "Little Maka, I bet study so hard because you want to be just like death and change the world too, huh? He's your role model right, and your precious leader. Well I don't think he'd approve of trying to whack a guest with a book would he?" She stopped.

"You seemed so sweet minutes ago, shy and sweet. Like Crona." She looks at me and a wave of rage swept over me, if she hadn't been so fun to tease I probably would've calmed down a while ago.

~^o^~

(Maka)

I see a flame light up in her eye, if she wasn't mad before she definitely is now.

"Don't you _**EVER **_compare me to that bastard again!? Even that name sickens me! I was teasing you before, and it was fun. But now, I swear it you flat chested little girl, **YOU. WILL. BE. HURT.**" She screams that last part at me.

~^o^~

(Luna)

My deep emotions unconsciously summoned Acer, my baby dragon companion. He stretched and growled at Maka, who in turn screamed.

"Acer!" He turned to me with sparkling eyes that made my own water. "I thought you had died! I'm so glad you're still here my dear little Acer."

"Thanks Acer, I knew you would show up just in time." My brother walked up. Then turned to Maka, "You should thank this little dragon, it just saved your life."

"I would've been fine!" She protested. "I killed the Kishin after all." He chuckles, then leans in close and whispered in her ear,

"Baka Maka, my sisters on a _whole _different level than the Kishin" He backs away. "Besides he wasn't all that strong a kishin anyways." She looked confused.

"People here aren't supposed to know about the power from our realm Ignis." I stood up and wacked his head playfully. "Think before you talk next time Baka." I hear a shriek and turn around to see a pink haired girl staring at Acer, who growled at her. My mood turns fowl again.

"Uh oh." Was all my brother exclaimed before attempting to restrain me.

"Unhand me this instant Ignis!" I yell, focused only on the Demon Sword Meister. I know your just as upset as I am Ignis, we can finally be at peace, don't you want that Ignis? My dear brother every night we relive the misery that wretch caused don't you want to stop it?"

~^o^~

(Ignis)

"Don't you want to stop it?" Her words reverberated in his head multiple times. He could feel his hold loosening on her and knew she could feel it too. She was his twin and they were together their whole life, but since mothers death she's been changing. But she still knew his every weakness, his every nightmare. She knew almost every thought through his head, and most likely was listening right now.

"_You know it will end brother. You know what she did to Acer also. All our pain and suffering can end with her death." _ Damn! She started this up again, and he was just getting used to them not being in each other's head. It was the safest way to mourn together without getting heard.

**A/N:**

**4 pages, you know that felt a lot longer when I was typing. Quite a bit happened this chapter and you got to learn more about the mysterious twins. More of the regular gang will be in the next chapter, I promise. ^o^ I am actually writing it now but I wanted to leave you not knowing what Ignis is going to do. Ohh the next one is so sweet! XD I can't wait! **

**I DON'T own Soul Eater, just Kalanthria, its citizens, Ignis and Luna.**

**Have a good morning, night or afternoon. ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Ignis)

"You're wrong Luna. Our pain won't stop. We will still miss mother, we will still hate ourselves for not being able to protect all those lives, and we will _always_ hate ourselves for not giving the girl a chance to understand her. I know your angry sis, but I need you to return to normal now, to how you used to be." I feel tears falling down my face and barely notice when more people arrive. "I want my sister back, the one that would hide behind me around new people, and the one who would play with me, and cry in my arms at a nightmare. I wanted to come here, with _you_ Luna. So we could get strong enough to protect the people we love." I lean my head into her back, still crying, not noticing the others crying too. "So y-your wrong, it it won't stop if we kill her!" I feel her whole body shake. She starts sobbing.

"I want her to come back Ignis." She mumbles, voice craking. "I want Mommy back!" She wails, and I let go of her. She turns around and collapses into my arms crying like a toddler.

"Sh. Sh. It's ok Luna, I know." I stroke her hair as she cries, I hadn't held her like this in a while. "This is why her attitude was rotten." I whisper. "She hadn't cried yet, she kept trying to act strong so I wouldn't cry too. Her idea of being strong meant refusing to cry even when she was pained so." She started hiccupping, due to the crying.

"She had no idea how much pain it was to see her like that. I silently begged for her to break down, to just let it out. She was quiet most of the time after mother's death. She didn't get upset till she got here. She even tried to act playful, but I saw right through it." Someone came up and put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't know who it was, I was just stroking Luna's hair. Everyone gasped though, and I guess they are surprised but I could care less who it is, because right now my focus was only on my sister.

"I-it's all right, iii-I'm sure that if sh-she really is as s s strong as you s say she is then she'l get through I I it, in in the e-e-end." He looks up to see the one person that he didn't want to see most in the world, the girl who caused all his sisters hatred, and the hatred he was hiding, was comforting him.

"I don't need you're comfort. I may have defended you back there, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you for what you did to us. My sister, while gentle at most times has more power than that puny kishin that you fought, and she has quite the temper. Next time, I'm not going to stand in her way, you hear me Wielder of the Demon Sword! You do NOT have our forgiveness, no matter what your mother may have done to you." With that I stood up and carried my sister past the group of people who were watching, and Acer blew one more smoke ring at Crona before following.

~^o^~

(Kid)

"Why won't this babble leave me alone, it's usually so easy to ignore too." I mutter to myself, pacing back and forth in my room. I hear a knock at the door.

"I'm coming in." Liz says, I don't stop pacing, just stop muttering out loud. She frowns at me. "Kid is something wrong?" She asks.

"No. Nothing, is there something you need?" She stares at me, knowing that I lied, like hell I would let her know that Crona's stupid whining was getting to me.

"Laundry." Liz says, and I shake my head.

"I'll do it later, last time you did my laundry there was a button missing from my favorite shirt, and a stain on one side. I had to burn that garbage, there's no way in HELL that I would let you do my laundry again." She laughs and goes to the door,

"Oh and Kid, your dad wants to talk to you about those newcomers." Then she left. I go head out to speak with my father.

~^o^~

(Crona)

I hug my pillow close to me in my corner, trying to ignore the flashbacks to when Medusa was in control.

"_There are children here, I don't know how to deal with children." I look down to the child in front of me and think of the dragon I had to kill. _

_ "Do what you always do, kill them Crona." Medusa talks to me from somewhere else. _

_ "Ok." I lift up Ragnarok as he begins screaming resonance, the to children scream too, hugging themselves. I lean my head to the side, and grin. Laughing. I begin to swing down, I would get them both in one blow. Suddenly the last two adults of the village were in front of them, and she hit them instead. Medusa laughed._

_ "Leave them, they'll suffer more in the cruel forest." With that Medusa took Crona away from the newly discovered realm._

That happened 6 years ago. I start crying as I remember the horrible things she made me do. The way they're eyes looked as they were scared. I pull my pillow closer as Ragnarok pulled my hair, and attempted to ignore the pain, and not acknowledging him.

"Come on twerp, quit freaking regretting what Medusa made you do." I ignore him and hug my pillow more.

~^o^~

(Luna)

I wake up in a strange room, a dark room. I don't know where I am but I know that I'm alone, if I couldn't tell that much I wouldn't be where I am in our society. I hear whimpers, coming from the other side of the wall. There's a small flash as I make it so I can see. I concentrate on the wall, then it starts to fade from my vision and I see past it. _Her_. Crona was in a corner, right on the other side of my wall, crying. Crying as her little monster beat her up. He's not as big as last time, when she murdered our village. I almost feel sorry for the pink haired meister, almost.

She deserves to be beat up by that little monster, after everything she did, everyone she killed, she deserved a slow, painful death. **(No Crona! Ill protect you!) **As if hearing my words, Acer popped in, landing on my head.

"Eruuk!" I squealed in joy as he let out his cute little, well I don't know what to call it, sqeak I guess.

"Acer! I'm so happy you're alright. Listen to me, don't you ever go near that girl again. No matter how much they say she canged, you hear?" He squeaks again and I pull him tight, nuzzling him. I hear a knock on either side of the door.

"Luna, you and your brother need to come with me to the death room." I smirk.

"I have no want to see him today, I am resting." I reply in a calm, ordering voice, given my place in _my _society why wouldn't I. I hear a growl. "Now, now, did you forget your manners young reaper?" I hear a gasp, he probably didn't think I would know who he was.

"My apologies, Princess." I smirk.

"And don't you forget it." I walk up to the door, knowing precisely where I am now.

**A/N:**

**Oh my GOD! Now see, I didn't even plan the princess thing. It just happened. I hope this doesn't change my plan too much, I don't think it will. Can anyone guess what reference the dragon thing is? This chapter took longer to type than the first two, but I made it long just for you guys. ^o^**

**I DO NOT own Soul Eater, I know I cried too. DX**

**Good morning, night, or afternoon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Luna)

I hear giggling as we pass a room a bit away from my own.

"Giraffes, Giraffes!" I hear a girl singing while I also hear a familiar laugh. _Dimmit Ignis!_ I yell into his mind, and his laughing stops. "What is it?" I hear the door open, and look forward. The reaper is opening it, without knocking? The girl obviously doesn't realize that he's there though.

"Patty, I told you to get him and meet me by the entrance to the death room, not play giraffes with him!" He yells coldly, I see his eye twitch and look around the room. With all my brothers blabbering about the research he did on this place I knew this boy was OCD, it was right in his profile. Seeing my chance, I begin to tease.

"Oh, does the little reaper dislike the room? Is it not . . . _symmetrical_ enough for you?" I put extra emphasis on symmetry just to see him explode. He twitches again. These people are too much fun to tease. I'll hold of a little though. "Come on Ignis, you know you're not a little kid anymore right." _Like you're one to talk._ I get his message just as he sticks his tongue out at me. Regardless he still stands up and walks over.

"Hey" Patty seems angry, like if I had balls she would kick me in them.

"Come on people, we don't have all day." The reaper calls to us and we follow. Damn, having to follow a twerp like him, its, its, horrifying. I look at the short blonde and whisper her name, having a draft take it to her. She turns around and I beckon her with my hand. Quickly I put my finger to my mouth so she wouldn't talk. I touch my hand to her arm, so I can connect with her.

_ Patty? Do you want me to show you a trick I know? _I whisper through our connection. She gulps. I bring my finger back to my mouth. She smiles, and nods eagerly. I open up my other hand in front of me, as we're still walking through the basement. A giraffe pops up there, a small one. Like a hologram but different. It runs through the air and all around her, it is alive, I made it. I could do that since I was five, such a simple power. Yet humans don't have it, only witches in this realm at least. She gulps and giggles.

"You're a witch! You're a Witch!" she started yelling, and giggling." Kid turns around and stops, anger in his eyes. I quickly disperse the giraffe. "Hey my giraffe."

"Kid" I look at him, determined. "Your father has informed about us right." He looks away, great he's going to think I'm a witch.

"Only that you're from another realm"

"Kid, did you know. . ." Her brother covered her mouth.

"Don't give Death's son a heart attack sister" He said into my ear. I give him my best puppy dog eyes.

"You always take away all my fun brother." I whimper to him before turning to kid. "You want to see him in hysterics right Patty? It's funny huh. You want to see Kid freak out right? You want me to have fun" I said the last part in a 'you'll stand up for me right?' kind of way. Sounding like a child who just had a toy stolen. I must have hit the spot because Patty smiles and begins to cheer,

"Hysterics, Hysterics! Kids gonna go Hysteric!" She skipped around chanting that. I smile, and my brother puts his hand over my mouth again. I lick him and he pulls his hand away complaining about how gross that is, I only chuckle.

"Hey! Asymmetrical reaper boy!" I yell at him, grabbing his attention and anger once again. Before he can go off about what trash he is I flash him the most evil smirk I can give him and he freezes. "Do you want to know something about our world Reaper Boy?" I ask getting awkwardly close, like a demon from some horror movie. He shakes his head and I grab a strand of his white hair. He freezes, even Patty was holding her breath, waiting for me to strike. It was so tense, I was the only one moving as I played with his hair, just to point it out.

I smirk. "Every tree, is leaning 12 inches to the right, and all the branches are pointing to the left." I was lying of course, only one forest did that. None the less it did the trick. First he glared, then he stood up and held his hand out for Patty. I held back my laughter for when this would get really funny. He was still in shock but in a few minutes he will be in a full outrage.

"Those trees don't deserve to live. I will **destroy those trees, they are ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!**" His look is so determined, I almost couldn't hold my laugh back any longer.

"Oh and I counted. You have 3 more hairs on your left side than your right, I mean they're not even placed symmetrically. And you try to lecture other people on symmetry, hah." His face gets red with anger and embarrassment. Then as he took in her words he got a nosebleed and starts freaking out. I fall back laughing hysterically. I get up just as he begins to faint and I fall into hysterical laughter again.

Patty starts laughing to and we roll on the ground together as a passed out Kid continues to bleed onto the floor.

~^o^~

(Maka)

"Hey Liz, are you sure they're down here, I mean. Why would Lord Death put them that close to Crona?" She smiles at me, then shrugs. We here laughing as we turn the corner. Liz and I sweatdrop as we see Ignis poking Kid with a stick, two girls on the floor laughing their hearts out, and Kid passed out with a nosebleed.

"What is going on? Death had to call us just to find you guys. I had to stop painting my nails!" Liz holds up her hands, nail polish on one and the other one only had two fingers done. "Seriously what did you do to Kid?" Patty and Luna get off the floor, wiping their clothes as they get up. All Ignis does is look at Liz then he turns his head and glares at his sister, who in turn just laughs.

"Come on we need to get going." Everyone nods, and Liz even attempts to wake Kid up. To no avail I might add.

After a few minutes, and discussion Luna decides to just use water. "How? We're in a basement." She just winks, then flicks her wrist. A pitcher appears above him, then moves to one side before it spills its water on him. He wakes up, then looks at himself. Luna just starts laughing, but he gets up and starts to walk out. We all follow him, except for Luna. She leans against a wall and doesn't move.

Patty walks over to her and grabs her wrist, attempting to drag her along. Surprisingly she doesn't slap her hand away, doesn't tease her, and doesn't even speak. She just bows her head and walks behind Patty with a pout on her face. Not knowing how Patty did it I turn around and follow the rest of the group. I look behind me and see a pair of ice blue eyes watching me. I smile and wave, the eyes just disappear.

**A/N:**

**Holy Crap! Who would have known that Luna had such a knack for messing with people? Well me but, that's not the point! XD You'll see Black*Star soon, don't worry. I have some more surprises up my sleeves too. **

**Me, own Soul Eater? This is a joke, right?**

**Good morning, night, or afternoon!**

**^o^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Ignis)

I lean back in my seat, not being able to pay attention. After all this class is easy. My mind wanders to our parents. Mother's beautiful eyes, her smile, and the way she would talk. She would always say,

"Smile darling, the day is new, and the possibilities are endless." She would say that even when we knew we had to do the same as yesterday. But she would summon up little lions and they would run around in the air as she said, "Ignis, you're going to do great things. You are fire. Fire is both a beginning and an end, remember this." I would beam up at her before chasing the lions around. I never thought about what my sister might be, and never wandered. All I knew is that I had to protect her, and barely anyone got to see her.

"Ignis, hello? What is that?" I snap out of my memories, looking over at Soul. He points to my notebook. I hadn't realized that I was even doing anything. I look down and there, instead of notes was a flaming lion cub, pawing at the air and mewing. Frozen as I had drawn it. I growl.

"Not this again!" I slam my hand down on the table, causing everyone to look at me. "What r' you looking at?" I snap loudly, shaking.

"Is there a problem Ignis?" The teacher asks. "Good now be quiet, I don't feel like dealing with trouble right now." The professor turns back to the whiteboard. I don't need to deal with this, I just put on my headphones. _Ignis?_ Damn, her too. I just ignore her and stare down at the cub I drew. Tears almost coming to my eyes. Dimmit why? I did nothing bad yet I don't have her yet. No, I won't think on that. It will lead to trouble. I'll think about Mom some more. I close my eyes and try to remember her voice, how she would hold me.

"Ignis, class is over. Come on." Soul shakes me.

"Ok, ok. Whatever dude." I stand up and put my stuff in my bag. Not really caring what we do. I look over to Patty, playing with her giraffe. I wish I could be that loose. I always played with Luna, when I could. She was always protected. She hates me though. I know she does, after all, she wasn't supposed to be born. Not only that, but at the minute she was born clouds covered the sky, all but the moon.

When she opened her eyes she stared straight at it, gaining a curse and a name. Luna, she owns darkness. She is the moon, and I am fire. She controls water and darkness alone, no one else has her abilities. That makes her dangerous. If I hadn't come first. She would have a normal life. We were never meant to get along, to be kind to each other. She is darkness. I am fire, fire brings light. We can never be together, not as friends.

Soul is talking to me as I walk, obviously trying to get my attention. "Whatever!" I snap before stomping off. He just shakes his head. I mess with my amulet, tears coming to my eyes. "I'll protect you, no matter what. Even if we were cursed to be apart." I whisper. "No matter what."

^o^

-Flashback, Luna-

I turn my head around the corner and watch him chase the lions, laughing. Mom smiling. The corner freezes as tears come to my eyes. I smile. At least you can have a good life.

"Luna, play with me." He yells, running over. He holds out his hand. "Lets stay together forever. K?" He tilts his head, smiling.

"Nothing will tear us apart?" I ask shakily. I wasn't supposed to be out here. I wasn't supposed to be born. That's what the other children tell me. The yell at me. Ignis just smiles.

"Nothing. We'll stay together forever, and nothing will take you away." He assures me. How can he be sure? I start crying and put my hand in his. How can someone that I stole so much from show such kindness? He pulls me into a hug, and I fall apart.

-Flashback, End-

(Luna)

_ Knock, knock._

"Come in." I look over to the door, not caring who it is. The door doesn't open. "I said come in. I don't have much patience right now." The hand move, slowly. Oh for gods sake! I stomp over and open the door. I start to shake. "Why the HELL are you here!" I scream. Still not ready to see the pink haired wretch. She shakes, baking up to the wall. "Well, do you have a reason to be here, or do you actually want to die. Because if your reason isn't fucking amazing you will." She actually cowers. "You're pathetic."

"U-um." I stare at her, is that seriously all the little demon has to say. I smirk, to think that _that_ thing killed my parents. Now, she's cowering in front of me. "W-we came t-t-to a-apologize." I actually start laughing. Apologize?

"You. Want to apologize to me? –laugh- Oh my god, that's too funny. You really are pathetic. Do you really think I want an apology? Will an apology bring my parents back? Will it give me my childhood back? Will I get my life back, the one I was meant to have? Will it take away all the things we had to do to survive?" I get really angry now. Getting closer to Crona. "No! NO! **No**!" I scream, tears streaming down my face. "Your apology means nothing! You destroyed my life! You destroyed HIS LIFE! I already was going to have a bad life, but him. He had a chance a being normal. I. WILL. NOT. FORGIVE. YOU. **CRONA! YOU BITCH**!" I throw ice shards at her, the whole hall almost frozen. All the candles went out, there's no light. Now were on my turf. My eyes light up. I can see perfectly. There is no escaping. There is no forgiveness.

"No!" I'm pushed to the ground before I can do anything. I growl, I guess this will be harder than I thought. I can feel feral powers taking over. Damn. Stupid curse. I scream.

**A/N:**

**I decided to leave a cliffhanger on this one. Please leave a review for what you think is about to happen and if anything confuses you please PM me. I am sorry that I didn't get this one out as soon as the others, but I wasn't very inspired tell today.**

**I don't own Soul Eater. If I did I'd be working on a new season not FanFiction.**

**Good morning, night, or afternoon.**

**^o^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Kid)

She lets off an ear-piercing scream. I don't know what's happening, it's too dark. I look around and see two bright silver eyes in the darkness. What? Those aren't human eyes, but only humans were down here. A sound comes from my left, the creature turns. I reach out and grab a bunch of, fur? The creature emits a growl before jumping on me. My eyes adjust to the darkness, and I finally get a good look at the creature.

Pinning me down, teeth bared, about to rip my throat out is a silver wolf. A perfectly symmetrical silver wolf. I'm starting to think coming and getting Luna and Crona alone was a bad idea. The wolf growls again, any other wolf wouldn't have waited this long to kill. Somehow it actually gets darker again, and the wolf gets off me. It doesn't go after Crona, no it howls instead. The howl sounds painful, and reminds of the scream I heard before.

^o^

(Ignis)

"What the hell is keeping them so long?" I snap, eager to begin.

"Ignis, are you sure you have weapon blood?" I stare at her, irritated.

"Yes, Regi wouldn't lie to us and neither would Ems. We just can't access it, not yet at least." I clench my teeth. We need to hurry. Our power is weakening. This realm can't handle it. Soon we'll be powerless. "We need to do this, if we don't we won't be able to protect ourselves and this realm hates intruders." A howl sounds in the distance. "No!" I take off running. Why did I leave her alone? This is bad.

"Hey! Ignis! Where r' you going?" Maka yells after me. I just keep going. I need to get to her. Not again! Not here Dammit! I look over and the others have caught up to me. More howls sound. I'm coming, this won't tear us apart. I won't lose you to this stupid curse! I yell in my head, knowing that I can't talk to her, can't reach her mind in that state. We finally make it to the school and get inside.

"Why is it so dark?" Soul asks. I just put my hand infront of me and light a fire. It goes out.

"Damn." I try again, failure. I try over and over, the fires just go out each time. My hand starts to hurt. "It's too cold for the fire, and me." I turn to the others, even though they can't tell that I did. "My power is next to worthless here. Luna's is overriding mine. If it was anyone else's power I'd be fine, but. . . Luna is my opposite." I can tell their worried. I hear her howl again and start running blindly down the hall. I can hear them attempting to follow.

"What about a flashlight instead of your fire." Maka asks, excited. "Every classroom has at least one." She runs her hands along the wall, then enters a room. We see a light, barely. "Yay, it worked." I just shake my head and begin to follow her, anxiously.

"They'll be in the basement." Liz pipes up, hurrying to reach the light. I nod, and close my eyes. If I keep them closed for a bit they'll adjust quicker.

Another howl sounds and I start to run, ignoring the fact that I can't see. I get downstairs and around a corner quicker than I thought I would. The darkness is denser and the flashlight doesn't work anymore. We keep our hands against the wall for guidance, and Maka is using soul detect to find them. Unfortunately she can only see the souls, nothing else.

It takes some time but we finally reach them, my eyes finally adjusting. Kid is infront of Crona, who has Ragnarock out. Infront of them in a menacing position is a large, silver wolf. I run up while everyone else is standing, still shocked. Liz & Patty are the first of them to react, the run up to Kid and turn into weapons. Moving quickly I go and sit infront of the wolf, facing her.

"Luna, it's alright. You have to calm down." She stops growling, sitting down. She just stares at me, and I can see the pain in her eyes.

"_You promised me._" Luna finally speaks, It's more of a telepathic echo, touching the minds of everyone. Tears come to the corner of my eyes. "_You said we'd stay together but where were you? You promised to always calm me down. To not let this happen._" The room gets colder. Water is beginning to gather at our feet. Her magic is out of control.

"I promised you, and I intend to keep that promise. I can't always be there to keep you from changing. But I guarantee you, I will always, _always _be there to calm you down. And I will never leave you." She starts to change back, she still has fur but she is humanoid now. Tears are streaming down her face and she just looks distraught. The room starts to lighten up, the torches are still out but Maka turns the flashlight back on so we can see. "I'm with you till the end, I told you this before. Remember?" She nods as I wipe the tears away.

"We were k-kids. I snuck out of my room, and you were getting ready to leave." I smile and nod, encouraging her to go on. She needs this. I need this. It's been years since we talked about our promise, it was there and strong, but it was silent. "You ran over and asked me if I wanted to play." Her fur starts to dissipate as she talks. This worries me, since I'm not wearing a coat or anything to cover her up when it completely disappears.

"I heard you sniffling. Every morning I would ask mom if you could come outside that day. But you couldn't leave the house. You could barely leave your room." I pull her into a hug, her head now rest on my chest as she cries. I will always protect her, no matter what. I motion Maka over.

"What?" She whispers, quietly. I grab part of her coat and hold it up, then pointedly looked at my sister. She realizes what I mean and hands over the coat. I wrap it around my sister, her ears and tail still there. From past experience she'll keep those for a few days. I feel her shiver.

"Luna," She looks up, her eyes shaking. "Lets stay together forever. K?" She smiles as I repeat what I said years ago. Her eyes light up.

"Nothing will tear us apart?" She repeats what she said, though this time it was a statement.

"Nothing. We'll stay together forever, and nothing will take you away." I smile at her, before making sure the coat wouldn't show anything and walking into her room. I walk over to the pile of clothes she has, just lying on the floor and pick something out. I take it over and set it on the bed before walking out, "Put those on and come back out whenever your ready." She nods.

I look around, almost all the girls' eyes are puffy, Liz is even wiping her nose. The guys are just looking around, eyes dark. Patty is looking through a bag.

"What are you looking for?" I ask as I walk over, kneeling by her.

"Izzy." I look down at her bag, it's filled with giraffes, tons of them. "Here she is!" She holds up a medium sized giraffe. Its kind of raggedy, like she's had it for a while. "Izzy is my favorite giraffe. She was my first one, and always cheers me up. I'm gonna give her to Luna." I smile. _I wonder, Luna didn't have a lot of those. Mom didn't even really do the flying animal thing for her. _

"That would be nice. She never really had another kid give her a toy, or try to cheer her up. I think . . . she'd like that." Patties face lights up.

"Yay!" Patty plays with her giraffes. Everyone else just smiles. Luna walks out in cute pajama shirt and matching shorts. I smile, then notice her knotted up tail and hair. Quickly I enter her bathroom and grab a brush. When I come out she's smiling with Patty and hugging the giraffe.

"Luna" She turns her head and comes over. She's like a different person after a change, but she's still my sister and I love this side of her. She sits down in front of me, and I summon some chairs. Slowly I begin to run the brush through her hair, a smile on her face. Maka goes into the room to grab her coat. "Sorry about that Maka. She was receding quickly and I didn't have any other way to cover her up."

"It's alright. We should head over to the apartment though, we were going to all hang out remember." She smiles and I nod, Luna just running her hands through her tail. I haven't gotten to it yet but I can finish at Maka's.

**A/N:**

**Yea, sorta long. I'm sorry that it has been a week since my last update but I've been engulfed in someone elses fanfiction and just wasn't in the mood. I'll try to do a double update to make it up to you guys though! XD**

**I do not own Soul Eater. If I did I would be the coolest person on the planet.**

**Good morning, night, or afternoon**

**^o^ **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Luna)

I roll over on the couch, my tail above my head as I play with it. The others are mainly around a table talking about something. I reach for my tail and roll over, falling off the couch with a thump.

"OW! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I reach for my tail as pain shoots through it. Ignis runs over, the others follow. I'm just wailing in pain. "OOWW!"

"Luna, stop crying! What's wrong?" Tears keep streaming down my face as I wail in the middle of the room. I move my tail and pain shoots through it again, causing my wails to get louder.

"My tail! My tail! WAAAA!" I continue to wine, and Liz brings ice to put on it. I don't stop crying for twenty minutes.

"You know, instead of playing you should really help us. You do realize that you're gonna lose your power right." She's standing infront of me, arms crossed looking disappointed. Ignis messes with my hair.

"This is how she is after a transformation. All bubbly and playful, a little airheaded too. Don't be too hard on her." Maka looks at me, it's obvious that I'm not her favorite person in the world. I look up at her and make my eyes wide, getting into a position that a child playing a dog might be in.

"Wuff!" I give my cutest voice. Attempting to wag my tail for extra effect. "Wuff! wuff!" Patty runs over and hugs me, making it obvious how cute she thinks I'm being. Liz and Tsubaki 'ahh', but Maka just turns and walks to the kitchen. She mumbles something about getting refreshments. The rest of the night goes smoothly. Liz said something about taking me shopping tomorrow.

"Why?" I'm lying on my bed, thinking about that boy the woman took away. "He wanted to leave, how could he want to leave. Why!?" I scream and throw my pillow at the wall. Ugh, I'll just get some sleep. Unfortunately that's not as easy as it sounds.

(Flashback)

I'm running through the halls of a palace, our new home. I don't even need to hide. People still don't like me though. I twirl in my new dress. It's a forest green with a lighter trim. It goes down just above her knees, the skirt has ruffles. The top half has a V-neck, to make my moon pendent shown. The sleeves are down on the lower half, sloping from the top. My hair is in a ponytail tied off with a bow.

I feel a body and fall with an 'oof' the other person gasping.

"What the Hell! Just run into a. . . . ." His mouth gapes, I quickly realize that mine is too. I take in this boy, not much older than me by the looks of it. He's wearing a dark shirt and an over coat, noble attire mainly, his hair is short but dark blue with light pink eyes. He isn't really thin, but he isn't chubby either. His hair covers one side of his face, and could be considered long for a guy. He is fairly muscular, just to the point of being able to tell that he has muscles and not flabs.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry princess. Are you h-" My eyes flare.

"Don't call me that!" I yell. "I-I don't like it." He looks shocked, then, sad? Pity? He frowns.

"But we just met, and you are the princess." He sounds so, I don't know. I can't describe the way his words sound, the look in his eyes. For the first time I see something other than hate, pity, or envy in anyone's. He's completely unreadable.

"All my life I've been hated, made fun of, _that girl_. And now, well they still make fun of me. Only they do it behind my back. At least before they said things to my face." I sigh. "Even my teachers give me good scores because they're scared of getting into trouble. I mean they gave me good scores anyway because they were scared of an emotional outburst. I don't like it though, it gives me a horrible feeling. I'm cheating through life, did you know that? Of course you did, everyone does." He holds out his hand.

"They didn't realize what you've gone through. My name's Dusk, you're Luna, right?" I smile and nod before taking his hand.

**A/N:**

**Ohio! Sorry that it's been awhile. I stared at my computer for hours trying to start. So kudos to anyone who can guess which character Dusk is related too! I'll give you a hint, Dusk is the complete opposite of this character, and this character is an original. If you can guess this I'll put in an event of your choice, only the first one to get it correct wins though, so be sure to review you guess! XD , since your my friend and already know most of my plan I will have to ask you not to participate. Besides you already know!**

**I don't own Soul Eater!**

**Good morning, night, or afternoon!**

**^o^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Liz)

I watch her zip from rack to rack, aisle to aisle.

"Ooh, this is cute." She turns to look at the dress I was holding up, eyes wide. Luna gasps and runs over. She takes in the green dress. She smiles, then frowns. "What?"

"Nothing" She waves off the question. "I'm gonna try it on. K?" She turns and walks off with the rest of the clothes she picked out. Hmm, I wonder what that was about. I shrug and follow Luna to the changing room.

Luna walks out of the dressing room in the bright green dress, ruffles on the skirt that goes down to her knees. A V-neck with the sleeves sloping down her arms. Light green lace making flowers cover the top half of her dress. Her feet are bare, so I run off and grab a pair of green heels.

"Perfect!" Luna puts on the heels right before someone screams. She runs past me, towards the sound. "Luna! Don't be rash!" I chase after her. We run for a bit and turn a corner, I gave the guy at the counter a hundred dollars to let us leave. As we turn into an alleyway we see two dead bodies, souls gone. Luna runs up to examine them.

"No!" She gasps, then looks up.

"Who would of thought that we'd meet like this." I hear mad cackling and look up to see a man, dressed in all white 'cept the blood spattered on it, smiling madly down at us. "Ah, you'r even wearing the same dress." He coos down at Luna, who starts to shake.

~^o^~

(Luna)

He smiles down at me. The boy who understood me is now smiling down at me, white suit covered in blood. I don't care that he killed them, not really. The sight of him in that state, that mad state, covered in blood. I snapped something in me.

"Why?" The words I desperately wanted to ask came out, so easily. I always thought that when I would see him again I would scream and yell. That I wouldn't hesitate to tell him off, but. . . Here I am, hesitating as he had that one day when we were twelve. I take him in, he didn't change much. His hair is shaggy, reaching just under his ears. He was wearing a blue shirt, with a white coat, and dark pants. He is a bit more muscular, and it is distinguished.

"Why? Why what My Moon? Why did I leave? Why did I kill them? Why didn't I bring you? You can't just ask why!" He stops cackling, he seems angry and flustered now. "I'm evil Luna, I've killed so many people. I was born evil, I know that now. If not for that other child I would've been killing my whole life."

"Is it hard?" He doesn't answer, my eyes are closed but I know he's confused. "Being evil. Is it hard?" I open my eyes now, just to stare at him. He doesn't seem insane anymore, just confused.

"Don't. Luna don't try to do that! You're not meant to be evil, I don't want this life for you." In his eyes I see pain. Doesn't he know what he did to me? What he left me to?

"I'm darkness. I'm the only one who controls darkness, and even I can barely control it. Not like this at least." I look away, knowing that he wants to tell me off. "I'm not that girl anymore Dusk. But even as a girl I loved the darkness. We would go and watch plays and my favorite character was always the villain." I smile sadly at him. "Every story needs a good villain, and it can't be you. Yes you're rough. Yes you tell people off and aren't polite at times, but. . . your sweet, and kind, and you protect the people you love. And I know that this wasn't meant for you." I take a deep breath, "YOUR NOT EVIL DUSK, BUT I AM!"

Dusk jumps off the roof, landing with a thump. He stomps over and raises his hand, angry. I smile. _Hit me! Hit me I deserve it! _ I scream in my head, not connecting to let him hear me.

"Don't ever call yourself evil! Because you're not, and it is hard. Killing people is hard Luna, even when you're mad. So don't become evil, don't join me, because I'm horrible." He jumps away. Tears streaming down my eyes.

"There you go again!" I yell after him, "about to hurt me, about to tell me off but you don't! You never do! Don't you realize that your leaving hurts more than a little slap! WHY DID YOU LEAVE!?" I scram into the direction he went but he's already gone. "You left me all alone again. Just like when that bitch who abandoned you asked you to come home with her." I mumble the last part, he didn't even answer the one question I wanted to ask. I swish my tail and stomp off, Liz chasing me.

**A/N:**

**I know that this chapter has a bit less words than the others but this seemed like a good place to stop. I still need someone to guess who Dusk is related to so please review. Like in my last chapter the first to get it right gets a scene that they want in the story. They could even change a pairing! My current pairings are: KidXCrona, Black*StarXTsubaki (you'll see them soon I swear they're just on a cruise currently), MakaXSoul, IgnisXPatty, LizXEms (you'll see him later), and LunaXDusk.**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Good morning, night, or afternoon!**

**^o^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Luna) ~flashback~

"Come on Luna!" Dusk yells back at me, we're about to do something extremely stupid. I flash a smile before letting my power seep out, putting out all the candles. My silver hair lighting up, along with my eyes. I can see perfectly, but we hear maids yelping in surprise. I cover his mouth as he covers mine, both of us trying not to laugh. I begin to crawl across the ground, Dusk waiting for a few seconds before following me.

Soon we reach the kitchen, we're not allowed to eat before dinner and the skinny orphan usually didn't get as much. I turn and look at him, knowing he can't see. I don't lighten up the darkness that would help the servants to see us. No, instead I put my hand over his mouth, then removed it. He nodded, knowing that I could see perfectly. I walk over to the sweet rolls, and summon a bag. I quickly put some of the sweets in before a hand grabs me. I yelp.

"You shouldn't be stealing food Lu. You know the rules." I relax, it's just Ignis. He lights a fire in his hand and I cover my eyes, my power exploding into dark and ice. His fire goes out and I grab a bread loaf and a pitcher of juice. Turning I stick my tong out at Ignis before scurrying away.

Now sitting on the roof I rip the bread in half.

"That was close" I only nod at Dusks remark. My mouth full of bread. We stare up at the sky, it's completely blue, and you can see the moon. "Look Luna. It's shining as bright as you." I just blush and stuff bread in his mouth. I look away, hiding a small smile.

~end~

I smile, looking at the moon. It sends chills down my spine. Here the moon is bloody, it's only like that one night a year, at a specific time in my realm. I frown, I was born under a _mad moon._ That's what it's called because of its smile. Oh but he made me forget. Oh Yes. He turned the curse into a good thing, said that she's unique and that no one else is like her. That the most beautiful things hide behind the darkest of things. And then . . . he left. He left her to deal with all the freaks that despised her, he just left. Without a sorry or goodbye.

~^o^~

(Dusk)

"I'm sorry" I whisper into the darkness as I have every night since I made the biggest mistake of my life. I thought that she actually loved me, that she wanted me, but. . . Now here I am, a murderer, an experiment, the thing of a nightmare. A pain shoots through my head, and I bring my hands to my forehead. URG! After a few moments the pain secedes. I sit up and pull a small box from under my pillow. Opening it I remember how when I would complement her, she would find something to stop me.

I look into the box and see the sparkling star I was to give her. A clip for her hair, it was the only thing I brought with me. I even tried to leave my memories behind, to try and stop the pain of leaving. I run my hand over it, picturing her in that dress with this sparkling star holding her hair up. "I truly am sorry" I whisper once more before rolling over and attempting to sleep.

Morning comes before sleep and I rub my eyes, I need to sleep soon. I can't continue like this. I'll need to forget her else I'll never get any sleep. But I know, I won't be able to, ever.

~^o^~

(Ignis)

I stare at my passed out sister. Liz found her at the park staring up at the sky before she fell over. I run my hand through her silver hair. She's losing power quickly, then again so is he. Damn!

"Liz we have to bring out our power soon. Otherwise we will die to your realm.

** A/N:**

**Sooo. Yep that's this chapter. No one has guessed who Dusk is related too yet. -sigh- I guess I can stop trying to avoid the mentioning of it in the story then.**

**Ah well, all is good, especially with a double update! I've been reading lots of fanfics lately so I'm pretty inspired. I know my chapter's haven't been long but it can be hard sometimes.**

**-I hold out a box- "For you"**

**-you open box and find a note inside. It neatly reads-**

**Dear reader.**

**You may find this as a surprise,**

**But I do not own Soul Eater.**

**-you close the box-**

**Good morning, night, or afternoon**

**^o^**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Ignis)

I lift up a cup of some sort of liquid. I don't really know what to call it, a potion maybe, or just a drink. Whatever it's called it's supposed to bring out his inner weapon. His father was a human and a weapon so they have weapon blood, and that will very soon be their only protection in this realm.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I ask Kid, not so sure if I should drink it. He wave off the question. Not like I have a choice. I slowly bring the cup to my lips. I hope this works. The cold liquid is cold as it slides down my throat, but is warm in my stomach. I feel something wash over me, and feel immense power. Maka gasps, Kid too, I don't know what at though. I look myself over and don't notice anything.

Maka pokes Kid, "You saw that right? With h-his soul" Kid only nods. I look at them quizzically. They just shake their heads. Ah well. "So . . . . . has Luna woken up yet?" Maka breaks the silence. I shake my head.

"God I wish she would wake up soon. At this rate we won't be able to awaken the weapon in her." I shudder at the thought of Luna being defenseless.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that Ig." I smile at the familiar voice, turning around.

"Ems! What r' you doin here?" He chuckles at how I say that sentence, not noble like at all. He is in a black jacket, with a white undershirt, and dark slacks. His plain black shoes and light blonde hair finish off the look.

"Father sent me to check on you two. And to tell you something. I think we should check on the sleeping wolf first, hmm?" I nod and we walk up Kid's stairs. Kid was letting us crash here since Liz couldn't get Luna to the school and there have been too many close encounters with Crona.

"What is it Ems?" I whisper, dread in my voice, heart, and soul. He bows his head, in turn I nod getting how hard this is. We finally reach Luna's door. Ems reaches out a hand to turn the doorknob. He slowly pushes open the door. The room is empty.

"Luna?" I croak, tears already in my eyes.

"LLLLUUUUNNNNAAAA!" I full out scream her name before breaking down.

**A/N:**

** DUN. DUN. DUN!**

**Hehe . . . . Luna might be **_**somewhere else**_** for awhile. Aren't I just mean? 430 words, wait what that can't be right! I was typing for like an hour, and I wrote the first two chapters in an hour. So yea, this was short. REALLY SHORT. But today I updated 3 times! Amazing. Plus this is Chapter 10! This is the longest story I've written. Even the book I've been writing to be published all year is only four. I would like to thank the following people for reviewing and/or encouraging me throughout this process.**

** 1015**

**animals202**

**Reviewer98**

**Yukio Lover**

**Also I would like to thank my parents for they're support.**

**X X**

**Q**

**Also I want to hold a drawing contest, or should I wait till further into the story. . . -thinks- Nope Ima gonna hold it now. So basically draw a fanfic for this story and post it to deviantart, than give me the link in either a pm or review.**

**God I'm so happy!**

**I don't own Soul Eater, there now that all formalities are done how much would it cost to buy soul eater? -looks at paper with number- Waaa! -runs to room crying and yelling about needing a job-**

**Good morning, night, or afternoon. **

**Ariago Gazimos! (sorry if spelt wrong! Thanks for following me this far!)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Luna)

My legs are hanging off the branch I was sitting on. Calm down Luna you don't need him, you were perfectly fine when in that palace. You have your magic, you can survive. Hell Luna you can turn into a wolf!

I jump from my branch and begin to walk down the path again, nearly walking into some guy ranting loudly about himself. A girl following him, not looking annoyed at all.

"Who dares almost run into their god!?" The boy rants, I begin to take him in, ignoring what he's currently saying. He has blue hair and is wearing a casual outfit. The tall girl behind him was carrying two suitcases and was wearing a sundress. "Are you listening!? You should listen when your god talks to you! HEY!?" He yells in my face and I punch him in the gut.

"You must be Black*Star." I give him my sweetest smile. "I heard a lot about you. I hope you had fun on your trip _my god._" I fake respect and awe. I would need to be on this dudes good side if I wanted him to not tell Ignis that he saw me. "My name is Luna and I would like to ask a favor of my god" I continue, bowing respectfully, like I was a peasant in front of a king. GOD this is so embarrassing!

"What is it my subject?" He is obviously very pleased that someone other than his partner isn't annoyed by his, god complex, as I like to call it. I can hear Maka and the others yelling my name, I let out a breath before putting my hands together in a begging position.

"Don't tell anyone that you saw me, or which way I go," his face is shocked and I was starting to think my scheme wouldn't work. So I widened my eyes to the cutest damn things ever seen and continued. "I cannot have them finding me, please!" I mutter urgently, "pppllleeeaaassseee!" I beg him.

"You better get running then, Tsubaki stick with her request and don't tell a soul. Go Luna, I never saw you." I nod, and sprint down the path. Since my transformation still hasn't fully worn off I can call on my inner wolf and move faster than normal.

~^o^~

(Tsubaki)

I have never seen anybody get Black*Star to do something without his complaining before unless it has to do with fighting. This is interesting, I wonder who she was and why she didn't want anyone to know where she went.

A few moments pass as we're still walking down the path, neither of us mentioning Luna, though I know Black*Star is just as curious as I am.

Maka runs up, followed by two boys we don't know. They all look worried one looks worried more than the other two. One boy has spiky red hair, with a black shirt and gray shorts. His black combat boots and fire pendant finish the look. He is the one that looks the most worried. His eyes are obviously red from crying, his voice is raspy. All three of them were panting heavily from running. The other boy has short blonde hair, ocean blue eyes that some girls might find alluring, and I'm sure many do. He is wearing dark slacks, a black jacket, and white undershirt with plain black shoes. His eyes look tired, and you can see worry in his face too.

"Have you . . . (pant, pant) . . . seen a . . . (pant, pant) . . . girl with-" She stops talking, losing out to her panting. The red-head finishes,

"Have you seen my FUKING SISTER?" He yelled, obviously getting over his panting sooner than Maka. "She has silver hair and has a moon pendant" He finishes, not yelling this time, but you can clearly see his rage. Hell I could feel his rage. I look over to Black*Star. I mean seriously this is her brother, how the hell are we supposed to tell him that his sister didn't beg us not to tell them which way she went.

"Sorry, but we haven't seen her. But if we did she would probably stay on the path. She couldn't have gone far, she probably hid as we passed is all." YES! For once Black*Star didn't blow it. Trust me when he promises something he sees through. He didn't say that we saw her, and he didn't specifically say that she went down that path, just that she might of. I nod, confirming his words.

~^o^~

(Ignis)

I watch the raven haired girl nod at the guy's words. This is bad, so bad. He said she couldn't have gone far but he doesn't know how wrong he is. I touch his arm, pretending to need help up. I listen into his thoughts.

_Phew. I can't believe I would actually promise that. Why would that girl, Luna? Be running away?_

My grip on him tightens, I'm almost to the point of exploding. I let out a deep growl.

"Liar. You lied to me. Do you know what I do to people who get between me and my sister?" I know I have a deep frown on my face. Ems lets out an 'uh oh' before moving to stop me. God I am so freaking angry right now. Luna. Luna, god why did she leave. A pain throbs through my head. "DAMMIT LUNA! HOW DARE YOU BREAK OUR PROMISE!?" I scream out, releasing Black*Star's arm and taking off.

"He'll be back." Is all Ems says before following me. We leave Maka in the dust just as the others are reaching where we were. Dammit Luna! Why would you do this?

We keep running for a long time, I eventually break down in the middle of the path. Tears streaming down my face.

~^o^~

(Ems)

My heart sinks as I watch my best friend break down. Ig is like a brother to me, and Lu is a sister. I remember the moment I realized that Dusk didn't leave with his mother. I knew he would soon be a killer, if he wasn't already. I hear yelling and turn around. A tall girl with long blonde hair, and a very showy outfit is waving her hand while yelling out to us. I smile politely, then tele (teleport) over to her. She gasps when I show up in front of her. She looks about ready to collapse.

"Do you know a guy? –pant, pant- He killed two people when we were –pant, pant- shopping. She seemed to –pant, pant- know him. They both looked surprised to –pant, pant- see each other." She wheezes out, just before collapsing. I quickly catch her.

"Dusk!" I muttered under my breath. Anger quickly consuming me. I swear next time I see that asshole I am going to fucking tell him off like tomorrow won't fucking come! I walk over to Ignis and sit in front of him, moving the girl so she would be lying in my lap. Somehow she didn't think like she would be happy about lying in the dirt.

I silently comfort Ignis, knowing that he could kill anything and anyone right now. Especially the blue haired kid. Yes he was defiantly on Ig's 'to kill in most gruesome way I can think of' list. Hell he might be on mine! Trust me, not many people are on my list, Ignis' however is another story.

After a while the girl in my lap starts to stir.

~^o^~

(Liz)

I slowly come to cautiousness. The first thing I notice is that fingers are running through my hair. Then I realize that I'm not in my bed. Wherever I am is extremely comfy. I snuggle in, not really paying attention to what I was doing. The fingers stop and I finally open my eyes, knowing sleep wouldn't come back. What I see surprised me, a shirt. I am snuggled up into someone's shirt. I slowly attempt to sit up, causing whoever was being a human bed to laugh. I blink a few times, trying to take in what I'm seeing. I am curled up in someone's lap, my side turned and my face in his shirt, obviously in a very cuddly position.

"Welcome back to consciousness Miss. Elizabeth. Did you have a good nap?" I look up into the most captivating eyes I have ever seen. They were blue and seemed to be different shades in spots. They weren't big, but weren't small, just captivating. "Miss? Is there something on my face?" He asks, I shake my head, feeling my face heat up.Get yourself together Liz! I mentally yell at myself.

"Why am I in your lap, and who the HELL ARE YOU!?" I yell the last part, forgetting how close we were. He stands up, lifting me with him. I just glare, how dare he just pick me up without permission, let alone set me in his lap. He sets me down on my feet.

"My efforts would have been wasted if I just slid you into the dirt." He justifies, but that was obviously a perv excuse. I cross my arms and glare at him. Trying not to look at his eyes. He smirks. "You were saying something about Lu?" Oh My God! Luna. I turn around, Ignis is lying on the grass, looking to be in a fitful sleep. He rolled over every five seconds and looked ready to kill someone.

I feel an arm on my shoulder. "Don't wake him, he needs to sleep. We'll find Luna soon. I suggest you go back to the school. People will get worried." I glare at him.

"No." He seemed shocked, like he hadn't been told no his whole life. Then his face flushed, he quickly looks away. "I told them I was gonna go with Ignis. They knew I wouldn't go back till he did." I look away also. "You guys are stuck with me." I heard a throaty sound, like a growl. He just stomps away, yelling something back to me about not waking Ignis, who he called Ig. I looked back at the redhead in the grass, he has a blanket over him and I realize that there was a blanket at my feet. It seems he had wanted to be comfy while have a random girl sleep in his lap, that perv! I just grab the blanket and lean against a tree, hoping to get some proper sleep.

**A/N:**

** Yay! I finally got this one out! I don't know the word count but it is over 1,000, and is 6 pages! I will mainly be focusing on our little search party, since I don't really want to reveal who Dusk is related to yet. Also I'm pretty into the whole LixXEms thing right now and this should be interesting.**

** I don't own Soul Eater and this disclaimer is painful. It just crushes my dream every time. -wipes eye- **

**Good morning, night, or afternoon!**

**^o^**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Ems)

I look over at the sleeping blonde, glad she stayed despite my earlier words. She has my blanket wrapped around her and is leaning against a tree. The fire cackles and the rabbit I caught is brown, a delicious aroma surrounding the camp. I walk over to Ignis and shakes him awake. Turning to the girl I walk over. She looks so peaceful. Lightly I shake her.

"Time to get up," I speak softly to her. She rolls over, and I hear a sraping sound, then a groan. I look up to see blood on the tree. What? Quickly, carefully, I turn over the young blonde. The back of her head stained red with blood, and my heart wrenches. "No" is all I mumble before putting my hand against her head. She yelps, then almost jumps from me. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her to me. Her struggles pain me, though I don't understand why.

"Let me go!" She screams. So much for healing her before she wakes. I place my hand over her wound again and let power pour out of it.

(Liz)

A strange sensation flows over me. Suddenly any pain is gone. The back of my head is tingly and I feel rejuvenated. Not just rejuvenated, but more powerful maybe?

"What. . . What did you do?" I rub my head. I'm too confused.

"I just healed you, what's the big deal? I mean anyone would do it. It's the right thing to do."

**A/N:**

**Sorry this was so short. D*X I had a bit of trouble since I've been a lazy bum lately. . . . '_'**

**Well let's cut to the chase,**

**If you think **_**I **_**actually own Soul Eater I have one word for you sweet and flattering thought:**

"**BAKA!"**

**YAY! Now that that's out of the way I can hop over to my other fan fiction (Hosts & Hostesses) to eat cake with Hunny! I do not own that either. . . . *O* WAA!**

**Ahh well, thanks for reading, please review!**

**Good morning, night, or afternoon.**

**Mousy Out! ~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! I am super excited right now because I just stayed at my friends all weekend and wrote (in paper) this chap. Also I got to go swimming. I'm probably going to update another story too.**

**I do not own Soul Eater, though if star wishes actually came true I would. DX**

**On with the story,**

Chapter 13

Dusks POV

"What the hell do you mean you're tired?! You'll never get more powerful like that. You're worthless! A failure just like your sister. Your mother had a knack for failed experiments. Ugh! If it wasn't for her will you'd still be an orphan and I wouldn't have a failure to remind me of her!" I look up at the angry brunette, her sandy eyes staring daggers at me. My body shakes, god am I angry.

"I don't even want to fucking be here! I wish you had left me there. I hate you and that monster you call my mother. She is nothing of the sort. I don't give a fuck about her will or you. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE WILL YOU!?" I turn and stomp off, only to be held in place by an invisible force. 'Here it comes' I close my eyes, preparing for the slap.

"Stop!" My eyes fly open at the familiar voice. Eruka!? Why is she standing up for me? "We have a –rib bit- guest. She wants to –rib bit- talk with you." Lady Scorpid looks away from me, though I'm still frozen in place.

"Dusk, go to your room. Eruka, let her in." I walk off as soon as I can move and shut my door. Peace and quiet. Finally I can think.

"Brother! Brother! Play with me. Let's play house." An image of my sister, four years old, holding a fake crown appears. I almost smile. Guilt racks through me when I look into her light pink eyes that hold such adoration. Her pink hair brushed and in a ponytail. Her image changes and now her hair is down and she's older. Her face is puffy from crying and her nose is bleeding. This is the image that breaks my heart every time my mad mind puts it out.

"Why did you leave me Dusk? You left me with her. Why did you abandon me? You left me to become a killer. Why brother? WHY!?" I bring my hands to my ears and close my eyes. 'Go away. Go away!' I think. Those two words running through my head as she talked to me, tortured me.

"Go away! Get away from me! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY WON'T ANYONE LEAVE ME ALONE! J-just go awa-" My words are cut off by mad laughing. I look up to see a new image of her. Older now and in a robe/dress. She's been starving, malnourished. Her mad eyes shacking. She's holding a sword.

OcO

Liz's POV

I put my hand to my head for the umpteenth time today. I can't believe he healed me. The two boys are walking in front of me. They sent away the camp stuff yet again. We walk all day, searching for Luna. Then at night Emrick, I believe his name was, would go search for food while Ignis practices his changing and beats up trees, and I set up the camp. We find less and less signs of her passing through each day.

"We'll set up camp here. It's getting dark and we need to get up early." We nod at Emrick's words and I get started as Ignis brings out the camp stuff with his magic. After an hour I hear the continual thumping end. Ignis slumps down against a tree, pain in his eyes.

"Don't worry Ignis. We'll find her, I know it." He looks away. This happens every time I try to say anything other than 'foods ready'.

"We won't" His eyes look down, and his voice is sorrowful. "She doesn't want to be found, and when she doesn't want to be found. . . . She isn't. Only one person has beet her in hide and seek. It's sad. I was with her her whole life, yet. . ." His eyes are distant. He's remembering something. I sit down to listen. ". . . He so easily took her away. I am her brother, I am the one to promise to never leave. I'm the one who's spossed to know her the best but-" His voice cracked, tears are in his eyes. "He's the one she turned to, he's the one she would go to when she was scared. She. . . She loved him, I know she did. I-i know I'm second to him. She even turned to him now. I just wish I could be there. That I could be the one she turned to. She broke our promise, Luna is my world Liz, and she left. She fricking left me and now she's going to die because she's close to powerless now." He breaks down into sobs but that's alright.

"You're not second best. Trust me, I have a sister and I know that she'd do anything for me. And me for her. Nothing, not even love will hold over family. That is for sure. She adores you Ignis, I saw it in her eyes every time you two were together. You're her brother, her protector, her guardian. She loves you, I know she does."

X_X

Em's POV

I watch them from the side of a tree. She hugs him, and I feel a tug on my heart. She's comforting him. She's hugging _him_. It isn't fair. . .

**A/N:**

**So that's this chap. I was super inspired. I'll try to get some of 'All Alone with You' up too. I did my first Tarot this weekend and realized that I suck. Aw well, at least it was fun. Review if you liked this chap. And Review if you didn't, I take bad reviews as complements that my wonderful journey as a good author isn't over yet. I love you guys. Also did you like Ems being jealous? I'm gonna work with that.**

**Mousy Out~ (mousy is my nickname at school ^_^)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry that this took a while to get up. I've been really busy lately. I probably will take a while to update again.**

**I don't own Soul Eater. Gah! More bad news! DX**

Chapter 14

Liz's POV

"Hey Ignis, what's gotten into Emrick lately? He hasn't really been talking to me." I ask. We're walking, yet again. I highly doubt that we will find her, but I would never tell them that. Ig is her brother, and I can tell that she's like a sister to Emrick. It's written all over his face. Ignis doesn't look at me.

"He's just worried about Lu. Along with. . . Some _other _things." Hmm. I wonder what that means. My bag slips from my back, and as I pull it back up remember something.

"Oh my god. I just remembered, we could have Lord Death help find out where Luna might be going. They have people there that can figure it out." I drop my bag on the ground and begin rifling through it. The guys stop and look at me. I pull out a mirror. How could I have not thought of this sooner?

Ignis looks confused, but Emrick seems to understand. He nods and I begin to fog up the mirror. Then I write the number that kid made me memorize while complaining about is asymmetricity.

_42-42-564_

There. The mirror buzzes, and we stare at it, waiting.


	15. Chapter 15

Gahh! I lift up my foot, having stepped in _another_ puddle. My boots were ruined a long time ago, though I'm still wearing them. Apparently these two dimwitted magic users don't know how to summon a good pair of boots, though there clothing is just fine. I hear a howl in the distance and, to my regret of acting like a scardy-cat, jumped and squealed. Emrick just laughs of course, he finds my fear of ghosts and other things amusing.

"Liz, you still scared of them pups?" He calls back. For some reason he seems to think we need to walk through the night.

"No! It just startled me is all" I yell back to him, defensively.

"Of course you were, just like that root a bit of a ways back, right?" God how I want to walk up and smack him, stupid prince. "Don't worry, if anything real comes we can protect you" Whatever. Giving out an audible 'HMPH!' I turn my head and cross my arms. I just know he's smirking.

"Shut up you two, as if walking through this freezing, wet, unbearably cold darkness wasn't bad enough I have to listen to your guy's bickering!" We hear him attempting to light his hand again. This must be hard for him.

~Flashback~

"Hiya Liz, Emrick, Ignis. Any news?" Death speaks through the small hand mirror. I shake my head.

"Liz, I found some information on Dusk. Dusk is Crona's younger brother, Medusa's second child." My mouth falls open. Ig, and Ems don't look surprised. Crona has a brother!? I blink and snap out of my shocked state when stein speaks,

"I'm not done. Basically Medusa had Crona, and she began her research. Eventually she had a fling to get some info. This comes to that and the guy is dead but Medusa is stuck with a little boy. Naturally she decided to through him out, but then realized he could be a backup." Stein was then cut off, and I completely agree with Spirit's comment,

"Horrible women, how could you keep a child just as a _backup_? If she weren't already dead-!" This time stein just glares at him and spirit backs away with a mumbled, "just sayin"

"Well as I was saying, Medusa kept Dusk, and proceeded with her experiments. It was about 4 years later when she succeeded in her endeavors. It was also around this time that your realm was discovered," That was obviously at Ignis and Emrick, but I wonder how it was discovered. "Medusa took the children over and wreaked havoc with her new weapon, then abandoned Dusk there." Stein stops talking and looks at Emrick.

"Mother found him in the garden. He had somehow found his way there and was eating our vegetables." He laughs cheerfully, happily. This was a fond memory. "She brought him in and took care of him, she always had a thing for abandoned children," Ignis grunts. I giggle a little at him and earn myself a punch.

"Yes well, after Medusa's death he was taken in by one of Medusa's only actual friends, actually her only friend. I believe that Luna is on her way to join her, since it means being with Dusk and she very obviously thinks that she's mean for evil. She said so herself in the conversation you told us about Liz." Stein directs his attention to me now.

Ignis makes a few growls and other angry noises, before cussing and walking away. This is going to be interesting.

**A/N:**

**HOLY DRAGONS PLAYING PING PONG! Its bean forever hasn't it. ^_- I know I haven't updated very often but I've had a long case of Ultimate Writers Block. Besides I had a bit of drama off of the computer. Such as my eighth grade dance. It was so awesome, but that doesn't concern you, though it is what brought back my creativity. Well, that and Fairy Tale. Say hello to new updates.**

**I don't own Soul Eater, and I'm not winning a lottery anytime soon so don't get your hopes up. I would give you guys another season if I did own it though. ^_^**

**Mousy Out!~**


	16. Chapter 16

I look at her, awestruck. This was how a child of the moon sang? It's beautiful. My eyes slowly closed, this is a treat for the whole kingdom. Hearing someone sing like this. A master pianist was having the break of a lifetime to play next to her. There hasn't been a child of the moon for a hundred years. Very few remember the special selection of music sung by them. It moves hearts.

The whole place is silent, the sound resonating through my head as she sings her last note. Slowly the sound dies and it's quiet. My eyes slowly open and the young girl, only 12 or 13, bows silently. Tears are streaming down her face. Then I realize their sliding down my own too, everyone's actually. I begin to clap, and soon everyone else is too. Whistles and yells sound throughout the crowd. She bows again then walks off the stage.

I move through the crowd, making my way to her. She turns and smiles at me. Her face is flushed from the performance. Joy radiating off her in waves.

"Dusk! I didn't know you were in the crowd." I nod.

"Dusk."

"Dusk!"

"DUSK YOU WRETCHED BOY GET UP!" My eyes fly open to a very angry Lady Scorpid. She pulls me into a standing position by my hair and we hear a clink as something falls from my bed. Her head turns and I already knew what it was. She pushes me away with such force that I'm thrown into a wall. Her thin fingers wrap around the little star as she goes to grab it. "What's this boy? A trinket from _there_?" I swallow.

"Put it down." Her head whips over to look at me, venom in her eyes. "It's not mine, put it down." She twirls it in her fingers before she presses on it.

The small glass star snaps in half, a few little pieces fluttering down. I lunge forward, tears stream out of my eyes. Everything slowed down, I could see each small shard fluttering down. Her chest shook slowly with laughs. Each stride is slow, I could see her fingers moving, she lets go of the hair piece and it falls. My arm reaches out. My whole body is shaking. I think I'm yelling something, but I don't know what.

My hands wrap around the small broken star and I pull it to my chest as I collapse to my knees. "No. This was all I had left. How, how, how," I look up. I'll kill her, I'm going to kill this witch. The only thing that made this bearable, now it's gone. She just signed her death warrant. "(creepy laugh) You did it now bitch." My head tilts sideways, "You're gonna die soon, not now of course. No, no. Not now witch. But soon, soon. You're going to die. DIE! Hahahahaha! Die, die! Your all gonna die!"

Pictures of Luna run through my head. They pass just fast enough that I can tell what they are, but not slowly enough to remember that scene. One picture passed multiple times. Luna is in a simple dress. A short blue one with a leather corset over it. Her silver hair is up in braided pigtails. She is smiling, her eyes closed with a slight blush on her face. Next to her head she is making a peace-sign. **(yea, they do that in their realm!)**

DX

I lean against the door to the room that lady went into. My hand runs against it. He's just on the other side, he's so close.

"You're gonna die soon, not now of course. No, no. Not now witch. But soon, soon. You're going to die. DIE! Hahahahaha! Die, die! Your all gonna die!" My hand comes to my mouth. He wants to, k-k-k-k-kill them. But she's a witch, he can't defeat her. He'll get himself killed. I turn around without thinking and through open the door. Sitting on the ground, tears streaming down his face is Dusk. He has cuts all over his body. In his hands I can see something sparkling. My hands form into fists and I stomp over to the witch, this isn't the best idea considering that I want to join her mind you, and I punch her. Her nose starts to bleed when I pull my arm back up and plunge my hand into her eye. **(The way Alois did in the first episode of Black Butler II, I do not own Black Butler)**

Her scream rips through the air as I pull my hand, now covered in blood out. I open it and there, sitting in the palm of my hand is a blood covered eye. I smile to myself. And to others it must look like a scary ass smirk because the witch backs away. She drained a lot of power making it so that I could only speak the truth.

I lean my mouth down close to my new trinket and whispered, "Blood, stop" The witch stops bleeding. I quickly establish a curse, yea I can do curses too, that makes it so I can command her though the eye. I set it right in between my color bones and using magic it stayed there, attached until I command it off.

I begin to giggle. I have a slave, my very own witch slave. My giggles turn to chuckles, then to full blown laughing as I command her to bring me angel food cake. My attention turns to Dusk who is looking up at me oddly. I walk over and sit in front of him, then pull him into a hug.

"Dusk, finally. Finally I get to see you again." I begin to cry, and the frog witch walks in. We hear a croak and look up at her.

"Wh-why (rib bit) was Lady Scorpid missing an eye, and she said (rib bit) something about angel food cake." I look at Dusk, and he looks at me, then we both break out laughing. Though this time it's not insanely, this time it's filled with joy. Our joy, our happiness to see each other again.

**A/N:**

**So did you guys enjoy my chapter of madness? I know that bit about Lady Scorpid becoming her slave was surprising huh? Or are you still surprised about Crona and Dusk? No, well I'm sorry my story isn't twisty enough. Hmph! *Goes to emo corner***

**(In weak voice) I don't own Soul Eater. *starts to grow mushrooms on head in emo corner***


	17. Chapter 17

"Lu? What are you doing here?" I look up from my spot on the ground. She keeps her eyes off of me, back turned. "Lu?" Luna doesn't answer. Her hands come up to her face. Silently, she begins to shake.

"You left us, to live with her. You crossed into this realm to be bossed around and live miserably. Why? Why would you?" A tear falls to the ground, I could hear it splash loudly. She's crying. I caused this. Guilt floods through me.

"I needed to find out. . . . Things. . ." I look down at the broken hair piece. "Maybe leaving wasn't the answer, but it was my choice. I will stick by it, I stick by my choices . . . even if they are mistakes" I hear a deep intake of breath. "I needed answers, and this. This was the best way. Besides I have a sister here, in this realm. I want to make things right."

Silence. Nothing is said, there's nothing to say anyway.

.

"Soul," He looks up from his meal, a worried look on his face. I guess I'm worried too, I mean we just became their friends and she already ran away. "Do you think they're all right?" I play around with my food.

"They'll be fine. They have their realm's equivalent of kid, plus Ignis still has his powers and is able to use his weapon-blood. I doubt anything bad will happen." He assures me. I can feel his wide smile, and I smile too.

"Yea, I guess so." I'm not completely convinced though. . .

"Oh, do you want to do something tomorrow. Um. . to get your mind of them." My smile widens. I-i-i-i-i-is he. . . i-i-i-is thi-i-iss what I think it is? I can feel my face heating up.

"Sure. Um, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight" I quickly go up to my room. After closing my door I slump against it. I totally freaked. Oh well. . . I bet Soul is really confused right now. I didn't even clean up my plate.

*fast forward*

"Maka. Get up, I can't believe you're still asleep" Souls voice snaps me awake. I rub my neck as I get off the floor. I must have fallen asleep against my door.

"I'm up, I'm up. I'll be out in a few minutes." I walk to my closet and begin to grab my normal outfit when I remember that it's Saturday. Beginning to sift through my closet I find a white dress. Medium length, and perfect for a spring day. I slip it on and brush my hair, pulling it into its normal twin ponytails, this time tying them with a white ribbon. It's not that I'm dressing up or anything, I just thought these would look good together. I grab a pair of white shoes and slip them on as I walk out of my room.

Something foul drifts from the kitchen. Blair must have made breakfast. I follow the smell to see how burnt the fish are this time, but there aren't any fish on the table.

"Took you long enou-" I turn around and Soul is standing in the doorway. His face slowly getting red. I take in his outfit. He has a black shirt with his black and yellow jacket over-top and open. He is wearing faded jeans and plain shoes. A very casual outfit, yet he still looks as cool as always.

"U-u-um is there somewhere specific you want to go?" Damn, I must sound stupid with my voice shaking like that. He flashes me his grin, sharp teeth showing, and nods.

**A/N:**

**Did you like? I know it's only 617 words, but a bit happened. It's better than my friends update. Her Authors notes were longer than it. I am sorry that I haven't updated, and I am sorry for pausing All Alone with You. Seriously don't kill me for that. So some SoulXMaka in this chapter. Next chapter will most likely have some more, and maybe get into another pairing. Most only have side-pairings but I want to really get into all of them. **

**I do not own Soul Eater**

**Mousy Out!~**


	18. Chapter 18

I run my hand over the fur cover to the arm of the throne-like chair I am currently sitting in. My head is resting in my other hand and I have my legs crossed. I'm wearing a golden corset-like top, strapless, with yellow short-shorts that have a black frill on the end. I am also wearing black leggings with gold death-skulls all over. Eruka brushed my hair and pulled most my bangs to the side, using an ornament to hold it there. For the first time in awhile, other than bathing and such, my hair was down. She did an amazing job, and offered to do my hair. I didn't really expect it though, seeing as she has been forced to listen to witches for the last few years. I don't know exactly how long. The young frog witch was actually standing next to me, admiring the new dress I bought her, she picked it out so it is quite similar too the old one. Those dots by her mouth are actually much larger now then when she first showed me into this, quite large, house a few days ago. Hmm? I guess there's no need to think long on it. The young witch is actually quite pretty and I'm sure if given the chance and need she could seduce many a guy into helping her. I don't really care as long as she stays away from Dusk. Wait, WHUT!?

"Lu, is something wrong? Your face red" She inquired, looking at the brave teens face. She actually looked genuinely worried. How is that possible, she's a _witch_. Well I guess under any amount of stress anyone could want to form friends, whether it goes against their kind's standards or not. Although I don't think I should trust her quite yet, not fully at least.

"I'm fine Eruka" I reply, I do have another witch in the same position Eruka was in for years. And I am quite a _fun teasing_ mistress. I played with the curious eye now in between my color bones. "They have such a peculiar feel, eyes, wouldn't you think _Free?"_ I put emphasis on the wolf-mans name, and he was quite similar to me in sorts. I mean he could transform into a wolf, no sorry, _half-wolf._ The disgusting creature. He enters, very irked at the fact that he's helping me. But I knew something that if somehow were to slip out he might be very, _very_ regretful for a greater amount of his immortality.

"They are quite like eggs if I do say so myself." He replied, keeping my dark tone. I begin to giggle maliciously. A vision of an eye on food instead of an egg pops into my mind.

"If you touch them too harshly they'll just. . . ." I stay silent to let the suspense build. "POP! and all the goopy insides run all over, running down your fingers" I rub the eye and poke at it, waiting for it to pop. Which it won't, I have it in shape with magic. I prod at it then just break out in laughter. I succeed in falling out of my chair, resulting in a very silent Dusk to laugh at my childishness. I feel more like a princess then when I was an actual princess. I was too busy laughing my ass off to care about his amusement.

.

"Soul, would you please remove this blasted blindfold!" I yell over the sound of traffic. I was gripping him tightly, I can feel my face heat up once again as I think about that again. For some reason I didn't think to include the motorcycle in my outfit planning so now I have to hold my dress between my legs. Where is he taking me? Probably off to some shop so I can buy him something 'cool'. Why else would he blindfold me like this, other than to take me somewhere I obviously wouldn't want to go.

The motorcycle stops and he gets off and helps me off. "Not yet, I'll lead you." He said from in front of me and grabs my wrist. We walk for a bit. He muttered a few 'watch you step's and 'there's a hole there', throughout the way. Eventually I was told to sit, and I was in a plush seat. Soul begins to untie the blindfold and I keep my eyes closed in preparation to the light. He sets it on my shoulder and my eyes open. To my surprise we where in a meeting room, one with a huge screen. Soul turned it on and went over to fiddle with his computer before an image pops up. It was of an hotel in Paris, a window open with a great view. I hear a familiar voice, before the image pops up on the screen.

"Maka?" I hear in surround sound. My mothers voice booms as she sits down in front of the computer. Her voice is soft and I cling to it.

**A/N:**

**Where you expecting that? I WASN'T! Ahahahahahahahah! I didn't think of that for most of the time. I bet you expected a date with fluff huh, but NO! Also I got a bit of the darkness in Luna. I won't tell you what I have planned for her. I DO plan to update more often, such as once a day. But not the same stories. That might be difficult.**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

**Mousy Out~!**


	19. Chapter 19

(Maka's POV)

"Maka. My how you've grown. Has your father treated you well?" My mother asks, She looks the same as I remember. Except her hair was shorter. I don't dare to look away from the screen, I haven't seen her in so long.

"He's still as disgusting as ever. I defeated a kishin though." I answer proudly. She smiles widely.

"Of course, I knew you could do great things." I smile, Its been forever since I had heard her praise. I didn't think I would see her again, I mean she's my mom but all I ever saw was postcards for the last so many years. Did Soul arrange this?

"Will you come back soon Mom?" I ask. The thought of hugging her again, my heart might just explode. That is if she says yes.

"Maybe, maybe not. There's no promises." My heart drops, she probably won't come back any time soon.

(time skip)

I take a drink of my smoothie. Soul and I are sitting in a cafe, the meeting over.

"Did you arrange that Soul?" I ask, smiling brightly. I can't believe I just spoke with her. I'm so happy, how can I not be.

"Yes, cool huh?" He replies and I laugh.

"Yep! Definitely cool." I exclaim, taking a bite of my food. Soul smiles. His sharp teeth showing. He looks cute when he smiles. Wait, did I just think that? Urg! Not the time Maka.

0_0

(Ems POV)

"Come on people, it's really close." I call back to Ig and Elizabeth. The witches house is just ahead, and they're slacking.

"I'm coming, it wouldn't hurt for you to walk slower." Elizebeth yells back. I roll my eyes, not that she can see though.

"Oh come on, I'm walking a perfectly fine pace. Besides I actually want to get there before it's dark." I reply. We go through this every time, I tell them to speed up, they tell me to slow down, and we don't make it by sundown. Then she freaks out over how creepy the forest is. It's kind of funny.

"What, whatever." She says quietly. I laugh and continue walking. I wonder what this witch is like?


End file.
